pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Magnemite
Magnemite is a Pokémon owned by Ian, and formally by Lt. Surge. It is the second Pokémon Ian obtained in Orre, and his thirty eighth overall. It becomes his travel companion for the region. Pokémon Tales: Elise With Lt. Surge In Vs. Mewtwo 2, Lt. Surge uses Magnemite to fight Team Rocket in the runaway Magnet Train. As they approach a dead end, Magnemite uses Magnet Bomb to disable the train, forcing the breaks to activate. Pokémon Tales: Orre In Vs. Snagem, Magnemite was chosen to combat Team Snagem grunts. Its Magnet Bomb was ideal for disabling their arm machines that could steal Pokémon. With Ian In Vs. Wingull and Swablu, Lt. Surge gave Magnemite to Ian, so it could help protect against more of the arm machines from Team Snagem. It becomes Ian's travel companion, floating alongside him. It helps guide Crystal and the others to Ian when they got separated. In Vs. Shadow Hariyama, Magnemite teams up with Lucario to battle Cail's Houndoom and Shadow Hariyama. Magnemite stops Houndoom from attacking with paralysis, and deflects Hariyama when it attacks Ian. It collides with Hariyama head on and is defeated in a single hit. In Vs. Shadow Purrloin, Magnemite is used to battle against Rui's Shadow Purrloin. Its Thunder Wave didn't work due to Purrloin's ability being Limber, though it managed to avoid Purrloin's attacks and defeat it easily, allowing Ian to snag it. Ian then had Magnemite use Magnet Bomb to short out the Cipher Peon's Snag Machines. In Vs. Shadow Zangoose, Magnemite helps fight through the guards of the Pyrite Building. It teams up with Crystal's Happiny in battling a Forretress and Masquerain, revealing its ability is Magnet Pull. They win the match off screen. Magnemite then uses Magnet Bomb to short out Willie's Snag Machine, preventing him from snagging any of Ian's Pokémon. In Vs. Shadow Piloswine, Magnemite defeated a Cipher Peon's Baltoy in one hit. In Vs. Blissey and Crobat, Magnemite teams up with Lucario to battle Eldes' Blissey and Crobat. Magnemite takes heavy damage when slammed into Lucario's Aura Sphere, but is healed up by Heal Pulse. This battle is cut short, and Magnemite later assists Quagsire in defeating a Shadow Growlithe. In Vs. Shadow Onix, Magnemite uses its Magnet Pull ability to save Ian from falling into the abyss, able to cling to the bottom side of the Mt. Battle platform. It then teams up with Rotom to battle Gorigan's Primeape and Shadow Onix. Magnemite manages to repel Primeape, but is eventually defeated by Onix. In Vs. Shadow Shroomish, Magnemite uses its powers to activate an elevator lift that takes the group to The Under. In Vs. Shadow Floatzel and Shadow Misdreavus, Magnemite used its electricity to track Brendan's Emolga and find the others. In Vs. Shadow Claydol, Magnemite deflects Krookodile's attack. In Vs. Shadow Nosepass, Ian regains Magnemite after having left it with Looker. He uses it with Prinplup to battle Miror B's Darling and Baby the Ludicolo. Magnemite's new Zap Cannon paralyzes Baby, allowing Prinplup to defeat her. When Darling and M'Boy the Bouffalant prove too tricky to strike, Ian swaps Magnemite out for Lucario. In Vs. Shadow Relicanth, Magnemite uses Zap Cannon to defeat Gonzap's Shadow Relicanth, allowing Ian to snag it. In Vs. Evice, Magnemite is defeated defending Ian from Garchomp's Shadow Meteor. In Vs. Shadow Steelix, Magnemite defended Rayquaza from an Ultra Ball and was sucked in. It broke free, then used Magnet Bomb to disable Ardos' Snag Machine. In Vs. Eldes, Magnemite and Lucario battle Eldes. Magnemite easily defeated Charizard, Crobat and Pelipper. This allowed Ian to snag Charizard and Pelipper. In Vs. Greevil 2, Magnemite used Zap Cannon to paralyze XD001 and Ho-Oh. It then used Super Sonic to confuse them. It is then defeated by Shadow Storm. In Vs. Shadow Togetic, Magnemite was used to make a perfect tempo in the Shadow Purification Machine. In Vs. Ralts, Magnemite was used to make a perfect tempo in the Shadow Purification Machine. It is left with Professor Krane. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Hugh 1, Ian recalls Magnemite into his party for the Vertress Conference. It battles Hugh's Togetic and wins with the type advantage. It is recalled when Hugh chose Flygon, but comes out again to battle Chatot. Magnemite defeats Chatot, but is then defeated going up against Flygon again. In Vs. Mandibuzz, Magnemite frees Sabrina from Domino's Roselia. In Vs. Archen, Magnemite counters Roselia then battles Domino's Spiritomb. It is defeated quickly. In Vs. Mienshao, Magnemite battles Paul's Staraptor. Magnemite's Super Sonic Electric attacks allow it to take the advantage. Staraptor is swapped out and Mienshao comes in. Despite deflecting Mienshao's attacks, one good hit defeats Magnemite. In Vs. Tropius, Magnemite used Super Sonic and Zap Cannon to drive off a group of Ninjask. Magnemite made a cameo in Vs. Eelektross. Known Moves Trivia * Magnemite now holds the record of the longest time between being introduced into the franchise and being owned by a main character, being 275 episodes. * Magnemite becoming a travel companion marks the first time that Ian has gone back in generations for his travel companion. He's had one from each generation during their respective region, and Metang for the Battle Frontier, taking place in the Gen III era. References Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Electric Pokemon Category:Steel Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Ian's Pokémon